


Captain Man & Kid Danger

by PTXKidPotassium



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTXKidPotassium/pseuds/PTXKidPotassium
Summary: Henry Hart has always had a massive crush on his boss Ray. Considering hes 40 and Henry is 19. But Henry could never get him out of his mind. Coming from a homophobic family... it can be hard to hide being gay when your parents constantly nag you over being 19 and not having a girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Henry Hart has always had a massive crush on his boss Ray. Considering hes 40 and Henry is 19. But Henry could never get him out of his mind. Coming from a homophobic family... it can be hard to hide being gay when your parents constantly nag you over being 19 and not having a girlfriend.

It was a quiet day in northern Swellview. The sun was beginning to go down around 6 that night. My family just ate a dinner of roast chicken and mashed potatoes. Piper collected the dishes and begins to wash them and I begin clearing the table. A loud bang ran through the house as my dad Jake came in the house after a long day of work. "Hi honey! Welcome home." My mom Siren walks to my dad and gives him a welcome home kiss. I roll my eyes hoping no one saw. My parents aren't my favorite people. They constantly nag me to move out, get a girlfriend, go to college etc. I would do all of those things... If I wasn't Kid Danger or gay.

"What a day. This guy named Alex Wesley came into my office and asked for a job." My dad sat down at the couch grabbing his book and opening it to his bookmarked page. "Did you give it too him?" My mom sat down next to him. "He was gay so I gagged and told him to get the fuck out." I bite my lower lip as those words escape his mouth. Piper goes too him and gives him a hug which was rare. "Good job dad. Gay people are a menace to society." 

I cringe at the sound and turn away so they don't see my face. I sighed. It's so hard to not be myself around my family. When I turned 18 my dad Invited a stripper to my party and made her give me a lap dance. I gagged at the thought until all of a sudden I hear "What do you think Henry?" I just pause and turn around with a blank expression on my face. I look down at my feet. "Henry look at your father when he asks you a question!" My mom raised her voice causing me to look up. "I- I ag- agree..." 

Those words left a sour taste in my mouth. I walk up to my room and sit on my bed hiding my head in my hands. "God damn it Henry." I say to myself "Out of everything you can be you had to be gay?" All of a sudden I hear a beep coming from my wrist. I look at my beeping watch as I open the top revealing a hologram of Ray his boss. "Hey kid. Are you coming in today?" God damn it this man had the most adorable smile on his face as he looked at Henry. His blue eyes pierced Henry's mind putting him in a daze. "Henry? HENRY!" 

"W- what?! Y- Yeah im coming!" I close my watch and lock the door out of having no trust for Piper. I make my way to Junk N'stuff and walk inside to Charlotte helping an old lady buy a lamp. "Okay ma'am that will be 7.43 please." I walk past the lady and Charlotte and go down to the man cave on the 200 mph elevator. I'm probably exaggerating but not by much. My feet came off the floor and I could barely move on how fast it went. I make it down to the man cave to see Ray and Schwoz playing Uno on the table. "UNO!" Yells Schwoz with a small giggle. "I'm about to win again!" Says Schwoz in broken English. Ray throws his cards down in aggravation. "I hate this stupid game!" Ray gets up from the table and walks over to Henry. "Hey Kid. Do you wanna play cards with us? Just a warning that Schwoz is a C H E A T E R." I giggle at Ray and look into his piercing eyes yet again. "N- No thank you."

Ray looks over at Schwoz "Hey Schwoz, why don't you um.. g- go clean my room or something?" 

"Your room?" Schwoz throws his hands up in frustration. Ray gives him a look which sends Schwoz in a panic through the Gear which leads to the bedrooms in the back. "Why did you send him off?" I look up at Ray as he sits down on the couch and he looks back at me. I look at him in complete awe. His muscles boomed through his shirt, his smile melted my heart, and his beautiful face glistened like a thousand suns. He was so hot. He was more than hot. He can't be real. I begin to feel like im on angle dust as I forget myself. I sit by him on the couch and I lay my head on his shoulder. I feel his warmth radiate all over my body. Ray looks down at me with a soft smile on his face. "You okay Henry?" I couldn't nod. I was in a trance by him. 

Ray looked down at me with his hand supporting my chin to look up at him. We both close our eyes as he leans down and kisses me. It was beautiful and warm and I never wanted it to end. He pulls back and looks at me smiling wider. "You're welcome Henry." Ray gets up and walks off and goes up the tube while I just sat there. My heart was pounding in my head. I was tingling over what just happened. 

A text from my mom broke me out of the trance I was in from the kiss. Her famous words "Get your ass home or you're grounded for the rest of your life." 

I walk through my living room door to my mom on the couch and my sister beside her with her famous smirk. "Henry Hart! I am sick of you staying out until late at night at work. Either come home earlier or you will quit your job! I mean it." I just run past her going to my room closing the door. I walk into my bathroom stripping down climbing into the shower. I turn the water on and shiver as the warm water runs down my body. 

He kissed me, he actually- I can't even think. He kissed me. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair while I kept thinking of Ray's warm lips. I sigh and then realize I can't tell anyone. I can't tell Charlotte or Jasper, because who want's to hear about a 19 year old and a 40 year old kissing? That isn't normal. Plus Jasper is quite a blabber mouth and with such a homophobic family... they would find out. 

I get out of the shower and I put my PJ's on. I sit on my bed as I hear my door get kicked down and a scream. "HENRY!" Piper storms in and sits by me. Why am I not surprised? "What do you want Piper?"

"What is going on?" She grabs my shirt and I inhale at her being so close to my face. "W- What do you mean?" 

"You just walked past mom without saying anything! You got home and you just ignore us? How dare you! You have family you know!" I look down at my lap. "I know that Piper. I'm well aware. That doesn't mean anything is wrong." 

"Henry I'm your sister. I can always tell. You can trust me!" 

"P- Promise? T- This is probably the biggest thing I- I've ever told anyone. I've been hiding this for 5 years..." 

"Henry please... I'm not gonna tell!"

I shook all over and I teared up. All of a sudden I hear the words slip out of my mouth "I'm gay! And me and my boss Ray Manchester kissed!" I have never seen such a look on her face as I did right then...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thank you all for watching! Stay tuned for Chapter 2. What will happen? Find out next time! Warning: I am a strong supporter of the LGBTQ+ community! I am a proud genderfluid pansexual myself! This is just a story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry! That goes against everything we believe in!" Piper continues to scream in my face as I look down with tears in my eyes. "I- I know Piper..."

"But I promised I wouldn't tell. But you better stay off my bad side." She storms out and I continue to cry. If only I could change what I said. I feel the hot tears run down my face and drip onto my pants. I walk to my window and open it up looking outside. No one was on the street because it was getting cold. The breeze was nice but everyone on the street freaks out with every little change that happens. 

My watch begins beeping. I open it to reveal Ray as Captain Man. Oh my god he is so hot. His muscles bulged under his outfit and his eyes glistened through his mask. "Hey kid... we have a robbery at the glass store. Meet me there in 5-10 minutes?" I nod and close my watch. I reach under my pillow and pull out my gum running to the window jumping out. I blow a bubble turning into Kid Danger. 

I run to the glass store about 1-2 minutes before Ray did. I look through the window to Dr. Minyak was smashing the glass vases and began to approach the glass bottles. "Okay kid... we need a plan. I'll go in the front, and you the back. We can surround him that way." 

"Okay!" 

"Oh.. and Henry?" I look over at him walking to me. He takes my small hand in his large hand and whispers in my ear "Be careful... I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt..."

I blush the second he whispers those words and he kicks the door down. I run in the back doing the same but it takes me 2-3 tries before the door budges. I manage to get in as Ray and Dr. Minyak spot eachother for the first time. "Well well well if it isn't Captain Fail." 

"It's Captain man!" He shouts as I run beside him. "I know. I was being disrespectful." Dr. Minyak has the worst British accent I think I have heard in a while. "On the ground Minyak!" I yelled as I ran towards him. "Wow, it's none other than the one and only Kid Dumpster!" He growls grabbing me by the arms and I struggle to get out. Captain Man ran towards him as Dr. Minyak punched him directly in the nose giving me a chance to break free. "I am okay!" He shouts which he normally does. 

I giggle at him and remember that we had a criminal to stop. I run up to Dr. Minyak punching him in the chest enough to make him stumble. Captain Man punches him 3 more times until he gets knocked out. Ray looks at me and smiles. I cover up my burning cheeks as I grab Minyak by the feet and call the cops. Ray drags him outside and leaves him by the garbage cans and he walks back to me. "Good job Kid Danger! Another criminal down. Until he escapes again." I look up at him and I giggle. I couldn't get the words out so I just looked like a goof laughing. He smiles and leans down pressing his smooth lips against mine. It was just as perfect as the first time. He puts his hands on my waist and goes deeper into the kiss. 

I stand on my tippy toes and place my arms on his. He pulls away and looks me into the eyes. "You're a good kisser." 

"Y- yeah. W- would you mind doing it again?"

**Hey. I'm sorry for this chapter being so short. My teacher is an asshole and this is the only time I will have today to work on it. Love y'all and I promise chapter 3 will be longer and better than this piece of garbage.**


End file.
